Without proper lubrication to flush away or otherwise remove contaminants, power transmitting elements in engines progressively wear during use. Such wear results in decreased service life of a given piece of equipment. For example, a typical engine with a crankshaft employing internal splines may have a desired service life of 1500 hours. However, during engine use, the slight relative movement between the internal splines and the complementary external splines of an additional component engaged with the internal splines results in fretting and/or corrosion on the splines such that routine maintenance may be required after only 500 hours of use, or perhaps even less. Further, the fretting and/or corrosion of the splines may be exacerbated by improper alignment of the internal splines and the complementary external splines of an additional component.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for lubricating power-transmitting elements, such as splines, to reduce wear and to increase service life of such elements during use. Such a solution would, advantageously, reduce the amount of time and costs associated with maintaining equipment incorporating such power transmitting elements.